Dearest Butler
by Cuban4Life
Summary: After the Jones' butler, Davie, dies, the Jones face a terrible sorrow, but no one's is worse than Alfred's, who loved Davie greatly, and now he cannot accept Arthur Kirkland, the new butler who just came from England. But, will Alfred accept Arthur or just hate him for replacing Davie?
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest Butler.**

 **Pairing:USUK**

 **AU**

 **Summary: After the Jones' butler, Davie, dies, the Jones face a terrible sorrow, but no one's is worse than Alfred's, who loved Davie greatly, and now he cannot accept Arthur Kirkland, the new butler who just came from England. But, will Alfred accept Arthur or just hate him for replacing Davie?**

* * *

Alfred's hands quivered as his mother told him the heinous news, his butler, Davie, had died of a heart attack.

He refused to believe it, he just shook his head and tried to keep the tears from rolling down his blue eyes, that man had seen him grow up, he had seen him go through everything, for God's sake, the man was there the day he was given into labor before his father was even there, he was like a father to him, and now he had vanished into thin air, with Chicory flowers on his deathbed, Alfred was 19 and taking care of the business of his family, he still needed his loyal butler, he knew his parents didn't want a new one either, but they needed one, they needed a person to check up on the house while they were on business trips, or just to make sure everything in the house was running smoothly, a job which Davie fulfilled most egregiously.

After a while, Alfred stopped crying his eyes out and faced the cruel reality, they would have to pick up the new butler from the airport, the bastard was coming from England, or somewhere in the United Kingdom, but for all he knew, the guy was from London, Alfred wanted an American butler, like Davie, he wanted his butler to talk in a lovely southern accent and not be some stuck up English dude who will say 'Sorry' all the time, Alfred drank a little bit of Vodka before entering the back seat of the car.

"Alfie, try to be nice, it is not Arthur's fault that Davie passed away." His mother told him from the passenger's seat, she was worried about Arthur's devotion of ruining people's lives when he didn't like that person or they just annoyed him too much.

"So that's his name, Arthur?" Alfred asked, feeling hurt that his mother had already memorized the name of the replacement guy, he looked out the window to see the clear fields of West Virginia, he was surprised by how much he actually missed Davie, and how much it would suck to get used to this Arthur guy.

Somewhere along the ride, he fell asleep, not realizing that they were close to the airport, after all the bumps they went through, Alfred finally woke up, he stretched in the car seat and his flustered cheeks puffed when he saw that it already had become noon, he took out his phone and watched the time, 4:05 PM, great, he looked around and realized that he was in the parking lot of the airport, the bodyguard, Ivan Braginski was in the driver's seat, he was the one that drove them to the airport was him, the guy was as creepy as a doll in the middle of the night, but he got the job done, the Russian was as cold as his country's winter, the dude could stop a whole army just by glaring at them.

"Where is she?" Alfred asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Your mother is searching for the butler, da?" Ivan smiled and tapped the steering wheel with his fingers.

"Without a bodyguard?" Alfred was worried, his family had much prestige in America, God knows what they would do to his mom if they saw her alone.

"Of course not, young Master, Mr. Wang accompanied her."

"So, Ivan, give me the new butler's resume."

"Of course, Arthur Kirkland, 23 years old, he comes from a blood line of prestigious butlers, his family worked for Queen Victoria, and it also says that he has a master's degree on English. Um, it says that he has some issues controlling his anger, he is too foul-mouthed, but I guess you're accustomed to that, aren't you, Mr. Jones?" Ivan knew that the American was used to cursing as often as his mother would let him, he was quite sure his first word had been 'fuck', and Alfred was quite embarrassed when the family's body guard pointed out his profanities. He wasn't about to tell Mr. Braginski to shut up, because the guy was right, Alfred loved to curse, it was in his blood stream, he wouldn't care if the Englishman cursed, he just wanted the guy to be as far away from him as humanly possible.

"You're right." Alfred looked out to see the wide parking lot, there were a lot of cars coming in, but none of them were Davie's, Alfred would not feel the smell of Chicory flowers around the house, he wouldn't be able to talk to his former butler about his life, that man had known about Alfred's first crush, first kiss, first time, and never once told anything to his parents, Alfred wanted to cry again, he didn't want to be in the stupid parking lot of the stupid airport, he wanted to be home, watching The X-Man and thinking his life doesn't suck.

Ivan sighed and opened the door, that meant Mrs. Jones was close, and so was that damned butler, Alfred breathed heavily as he watched the three people approach, Yao Wang greeted Ivan with a smirk, those two had more than just a work-friendly relationship, then he saw his mother, who was talking to the butler, who just had a frown on his face and barely showed any sign of emotions.

"Oh, Alfred dear, meet Arthur, he's a gentleman." His mother was enchanted with Arthur, well, who wouldn't be?

The butler had messy dirty blonde hair, his emerald eyes were looking straight ahead, he was wearing a tuxedo with a coattail, he was standing perfectly straight, and already had a white cloth hanging from his arm.

"Hello, , from now on, I shall be your butler." His accent, definitely British, and kinda hot.

"OK, Artie, please call me Alfred, Mr. Jones is my father, or better yet, try to not say my name at all." Alfred was frowning, his mother gasped, and tried to keep herself from arguing with him in the middle of the street.

 _"What a wanker."_ Arthur thought, biting the inside of his mouth, keeping himself from cursing in front of this prestigious family. "As you say, My Lord."

Alfred liked the word, _lord,_ and how he said it so perfectly, but he still hated the guy, he was not Davie, and if he was not Davie, he wasn't fit to be his butler.

* * *

The ride back home was as uncomfortable as Alfred thought it'd be, Yao and Ivan were chattering about something in a weird language, he knew Yao had learned Russian, just so the two could talk privately, and didn't mind, after all, she didn't care to get into her employers' lives, as long as they did their jobs, she didn't care, but with , it was different, being a known businessman, he needed to know what was being spoken, treason is a unforgivable crime in the Jones' household,

Whlist Arthur and were having a one-sided conversation about flowers, Arthur talked about the beautiful flowers that could be found all over England, while his mistress just listened, for she barely knew anything about gardening.

"We have a lovely garden full of Chicory flowers, our former butler, Davie, loved those flowers." At the mention of Davie, Alfred's body shivered, he looked down at his hands, and a tear rolled down his blue eyes.

"You do, my lady? I remember in England there are so many of those flowers, they smell wonderfully, and of course, they are beautiful, even though I prefer Red Roses." Arthur spoke gracefully, but Alfred just heard him talk rubbish.

"Don't talk about that flower! It is and will always be the most beautiful flower in existence."

"Sorry about that Arthur, he misses Davie a lot." His mother was trying not to cry, she missed Davie too, but she had to be strong, she had to be strong for Alfred.

"Don't worry, mistress, I also know what it's like to lose someone close to you." The Englishman looked out of the window and saw the sign that said _Charleston, West Virginia,_ the place looked wonderful, but not like London looked, the Elizabeth Tower was nowhere to be seen, or the London Eye, just some fields and buildings.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Arthur jumped out of his seat and opened the door for everyone-including Ivan and Yao- Alfred just growled and ran into the house.

Finally, broke down crying, "I'm so sorry, , he should be treating you better, I'm so sorry."

Arthur took a handkerchief out of his jacket's pocket and handed it to her, she just took it and smiled at him. "That's no problem, Mrs. Jones, I'm supposed to fulfill whatever the young-brat- master asks me to do, I am not here to be loved, I came here to do my job."

handed him a key and a room number, "Just tell me if he's being too rude."

* * *

It was past curfew and Alfred still wasn't asleep, he had asked one of the cleaning ladies to tell the chef to do something for him to eat.

Someone knocked on the door, Alfred just yelled "Come in" Arthur came in, with a smirk on his face, he was holding a silver plate with two perfectly made hamburgers on top and French fries on the side.

"I would like to say your food selection is quite poor, Master." He handed Alfred the silver plate and smiled smugly.

"It's none of your business, Kirkland, now, you may leave." Alfred smelled the hamburgers and it made his mouth water. "By the way, wake me up early tomorrow, I have to talk to these Italian dudes to see if the business may expand to Italy."

"Certainly, my lord."

Arthur finally closed the door, and walked a while, then he stopped in front of his room. "The lad's a fucking brat." He sighed and opened the door to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred woke up at 6:00, Arthur was quite serious about being early to a meeting, the guy had almost thrown him off the bed, after all, Alfred had asked him to, they ate breakfast, and before it was even 6:10, they were in front of the business, Jones' Electronics COR., after Ivan had dropped them off, Alfred explained everything to his butler, who was supposed to follow him around everywhere in case he needed something.

"First of all, don't talk, don't breathe, and do not even glare at the Italian, the guy gets mad easily, his butler is a nice guy though, you may quietly start a conversation with him, and please, please, do not even look at me, your eyebrows give me the creeps." Alfred went on and on while Arthur just walked quietly, mentally killing the teenager, he didn't know why exactly he chose this job, he just knew he had to, and now he was regretting it big time.

"By the way, Arthur, if you dare comment on my eating habits again, I will have to fire you." Alfred said, standing in front of the conference room.

"As you say, young sir." Arthur opened the door for his master, and quietly waited inside, he served some coffee to his master as he waited for the Italian to arrive.

* * *

Hours passed before the man entered through the door, he was quite short, his eyes were a soft brown color, he had brown hair with a curl standing up, he walked yelling orders at his butler, a taller man with green eyes, brunet hair, and mocha skin, the guy was attractive and looked like a perfect example of what God would look like if he was a man. "Antonio, you bastard, I told you we would be tardi!"

"Sorry, mi Señor, I assure you this will not happen again" The butler spoke calmly, not losing his cool, and the British man wondered just how he managed to do that.

"It better, now, go fetch me some tomato juice." Lovino Vargas said nonchalantly, making signs for his butler to go away.

"Artie, please go after Antonio and get me a soda." Alfred cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "And do it quickly."

Arthur walked after Antonio, the Spaniard walked quietly and hummed to some Spanish melody, when he made a turn and entered the cafeteria of the place.

It was empty and no one was at sight.

"You know, Lovino, my amo, he's actually a cool person, but he's had a though life, I see the way you looked at him when he called me a bastard, trust me, he's not like that, he's nice." Antonio explained as he poured tomato juice into a glass

"I do understand, good sir, but you already know the butler's code." Arthur grabbed a can of soda and emptied it into a glass.

"I know, Arthur, but I guess that's the way it works, I have no intention of breaking the butler's law, I am his servant after all." Antonio's smile vanished as he opened the door." But, let me guess, you have no intention of breaking said law with ."

"You're absolutely right, mate, I plan to keep this an ethical relationship." Arthur walked with Antonio through the halls of the building, his coattail hitting the back of his knee.

* * *

"OK, Signore Jones, what you're saying is you want one of your stores in Roma?" Lovino asked, when Antonio and Arthur has been dismissed from the room.

Lovino thought it through, he signed immediately, and then shook Alfred's hand. "Amore m-, I mean, ANTONIO HERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, come here right now!"

As soon as his butler heard his master's voice, he entered the room, handed his amo his jacket, and left the building with him.

"Serve me some coffee." Alfred ordered.

* * *

Alfred signed paper after paper, and before he knew, he was growing tired, and so was his hand, he would usually ask Matthew to sign the rest of them, but the Canadian was out on a business trip with his butler, Francis Bonnefoy, a French guy who barely know how to keep his clothes on, but can cook properly.

"Arthur," Arthur's head went up from the book he was reading, stood up, and nodded at his master. "Please sit down, I was only going to ask if you knew that we have another butler."

"You do?" Arthur asked, sitting back down.

He remembered the day they had hired Francis, when Matthew was fifteen, he wanted to learn French, so their mother hired a butler form France, Alfred was not as fond of Francis as his Canadian brother was, who would spend most of his days with Francis, that's why they considered Francis Matthew's private butler.

"Yes, a Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy."

"The frog?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, my sir, I just remembered this lad I used to hang with during butler training, he was French too, and when we were about to graduate, he was sent to America, I haven't heard anything about him since then, his name was also Francis." Arthur explained, tugging at the end of his white gloves.

"It would be quite interesting if the Francis you're talking about would happen to be our Francis, dude." The American smiled brightly, the first time Arthur had seen him smile since he had entered the house, it was quite a vivid smile. "Matthew's coming back from Switzerland today, I'll introduce you two properly, now, please leave, your eyebrows are making that weird thing again."

Arthur just nodded and left the office, when he thought of it, it would be lovely to see the frog again, something that reminded him of the times he spent with Francis, Ludwig, and Matthias.

He sat quietly in the reception, reading his book quietly, engrossing himself with the fantasy of the book, until it was becoming late and Alfred hadn't come out of his office.

"Mr. Williams? Of course, will see you now." The receptionist girl glared at Arthur, she knew who she was, the new butler, she had even taken the effort to learn his name."Mr. Kirkland, tell that his brother is here."

Arthur hadn't realized that the man had entered the room. He looked like Alfred but had violet eyes, and his hair was much messier, there was a taller man behind him, long blonde hair, violet eyes, and stubble on his chin.

"Arthur?" The man recognized him, the two shared a friendly hug, receiving a weird from Francis.

"You must be Arthur Kirkland!" Matthew greeted him with a smile. "The new butler."

Arthur shook Matthew's hand, and walked him towards the office.

"Matt?" Alfred stood up and hugged his brother tightly, right then, Matthew made a sign for the two butlers to leave.

* * *

"Alfred F. Jones, please stop crying." They could hear Matthew yell at the American.

"So Davie's dead?" Francis asked as he sipped on some tea.

"Yes, I heard that's why they hired me." Arthur downed his own tea and served himself some more.

"Tragic." Francis shook his head and glared at the tea with sadness. "He was a great person, and Alfred loved him dearly, because while Matthew grew up with moi, he grew up with Davie."

"But, I see Matthew is charming and well-behaved." Arthur mentioned, he was surprised by how nice Matthew had been to him.

"Alfred is usually breathtakingly happy, it just happens to be that he's really sad, be gentle with him, Arthur, he needs to be taken care of."

"I try, but the git's too stubborn." Arthur complained, that's when they heard the door open, showing the two brothers.

"We can go now." Matthew told them. "Yao came to pick us up."

They walked quietly through the halls, not trying to disturb the peace and quiet, until Yao yelled something about a Panda, that's where they all just started laughing hysterically.

Once they got into the car Matthew started chatting with the new butler.

"So, Arthur, you're English?" Matthew asked, interested in the English man.

"Yes sir, I was born in London indeed." Arthur replied.

"Matt, stop talking to the employees and pay attention to the game." Alfred yelled, making Matthew flinch.

"Alfred, these people are not only employees, they are human beings and need to be acknowledge." Matthew half-yelled.

"No need to trouble yourself, good sir, if my master wants to play games with you, so be it, I have no reason for keeping you from playing with him."Arthur smiled.

That kinda hurt Alfred, he had been so mean, especially when he knew how much Matthew hated treating the people that worked for his family badly, but he was not about to give up and let Arthur have his way, no, he was going to get him fired, one way, or another.

* * *

It was curfew and Alfred was sleepy, that's when Arthur knocked on the door, Alfred just yelled "Come in" and the Englishman entered the room. "Your sleeping clothes are ready, my master."

"So, Arthur, was our Francis your Francis?" Alfred asked, taking Arthur by surprised, but Arthur nodded anyway. "It has to feel nice, having someone you lost back."

"It does, my lord, it does." Arthur folded Alfred's bomber jacket carefully. "But not everything you lose is worth taking back. Sometimes we need new things, new people. Now I shall retire, good night, my lord."

* * *

 **So guys, how's the story going? I am kinda feeling like it isn't good, please review it, I wanna know what you guys' opinions are. Any kind of criticism is good. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're the famous Arthur Kirkland." George Jones questioned, sitting on his office desk, looking straight at his new butler.

"Yes, sir." Arthur replied, not showing the fear he was holding inside.

George Jones had just come back form Mexico, and wanted to interview Arthur by himself, the man was intimidating, with burning blue eyes and chestnut hair, Arthur was digging his nails into the armchair, waiting for the torture to finish, his eyes traveled the room, he didn't want to look into the man's eyes, he felt like he would melt, he looked so much like Alfred.

"So, you enjoy Alfred?" asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"My Master is indeed enjoyable." Arthur lied, he wasn't fond of Alfred, the lad was just too bratty for him.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you the same that I told Francis, I really don't care what you do personally with Alfred, as long as it doesn't hurt the business, have sex with him if you want, I won't really give a fuck, but if by any reason, that get in between the business, I'll have to fire you."

"So you're telling me that you don't care about your son, that as long as he makes money, you don't care about him."Arthur felt bad for Alfred all of a sudden, the father was even worse than the son, not once sex had passed Arthur's mind, he was a virgin, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Why, do you have a problem with how I raise my son?" George huffed out smoke from his cigar and looked at Arthur straight in the eyes.

"No, sir." Arthur bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to show any sign that he actually disagreed.

Arthur left the room awestruck, he was surprised to why a man so powerful wouldn't care at all about his child, he walked straight to his room, one he shared with Francis, Arthur entered and Francis look straight at him. "So he gave you the talk?"

"Yes, how can someone not care about their son in such a way?" Arthur took off his jacket and placed it carefully on top of his bed.

"About the sex?" Francis asked, something in his voice alarming Arthur.

"Don't tell me you've had sex with Matthew."Arthur sat in his bed, trying not to wrinkle his tuxedo.

Francis looked down at the floor for a while, frightening Arthur. "Don't tell Alfred."

"Did you not read the butler's code?" Arthur held his head and sighed heavily. "Section 6, you may never have any kind of relationship with your master."

"Section number 12, you may break the rules if your master agrees."

That hits Arthur's head hard, he can actually have a relationship with Alfred, not that he would, for he hates the brat, and now he realizes, Francis could also have sexual intercourse with Alfred and still would not get fired as long as that doesn't make Alfred's work decreases.

"We were on a business trip in Puerto Rico, I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, or the salsa music, but we ended up in the same bed, and we've been doing it ever since." Francis explained, chuckling melancholy and looking at the wall.

Arthur listened to every word Francis said, never in his lifetime had he heard of a butler having sexual intercourse with his master, he passed a hand through his blonde hair, and sighed more heavily than before, hearing about how Francis practically fucked his own master, Arthur was scared, he didn't want to be involved in any of that, he had enough with masturbation. Masturbation was enough.

"But Mrs. Jones actually does care, I've never told her about Matthieu and just because I know she cares a lot about him and Alfred, she'd probably die."

"Do not worry, I will not have that kind of problem, just because I want our relationship to be as ethical as possible." Arthur took off his gloves and secured them in the pocket of his jacket.

"Are you sure? Alfred is quite charming."

"I am sure, I am not interested in him."

Arthur quietly left the room quietly and walked towards the kitchen, where the family ate.

"Oh Arthur, I was going to search for you, today there is a ball held in an acquaintance's house in Vermont, and I think I read your resume that you know how to dance." smiled as she got up from the chair.

"Yes, I dance Jazz, Bachata, Flamenco, even Reguetton but I don't like that one very much." Arthur picked up all the dirty plates.

"Well, George and I are always the ones to attend to the balls, but we have to go to an important business trip to New Hampshire, so Alfred will have to go, my poor baby barely knows how to dance, Davie never taught him, so now I'll need your help."

"As you say, my lady." Arthur walked towards Alfred's room, preparing himself to teach the wanker to dance.

Arthur knocked on the door tree times, and Alfred opened, he had sleepy eyes and a flustered face, he looked really attractive, his bomber jacket was at the foot of the bed and he barely had anything covering his chest but a tank top. "Why are you here?"

"Because I gotta teach you how to dance."Arthur said, entering the room.

Alfred scratched the his back and looked at his butler with sleepy eyes. "I know how to dance."

"You do?" Arthur asked curiously, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I do." Alfred grabbed his phone and music started coming out of it.

I **F it hadn't been for Cotton Eyed Joe, I'd be married a long time ago, where did you come from, where did you go?**

Alfred danced heinously, making weird epileptic moves that embarassed Arthur, Arthur had to look away. "Sorry, my master, you dance lovely, but that is not the kind of music there'll be on the ball."

"What do ya mean, pal? Everybody loves the South." Alfred said with the most perfect Southern accent which made Arthur blush.

"Well, my dear master, we are on the North currently, their music is... more sophisticated."Arthur grabbed his own phone and music started coming out of it.

A sweet melody started coming out of the mobile device, so beautiful, so soothing, Arthur started moving to the music, the music was obviously from his hometown.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulders with his hand and rested his other hand on the man's hips. "Now, Alfred, move to my rhythm."

 _ **Michelle, my belle, These are words that go together well, My Michelle.**_

 **Michelle, ma belle**  
 **Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble**  
 **Tres bien ensemble**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**  
 **That's all I want to say**

Alfred tried to hide how hard he was blushing as Arthur guided him around the room, Arthur's eyes were shut as he hummed the lyrics of the song, Alfred had accustomed to the tune of the song, he knew the song was old, but still, it was beautiful, Arthur struggled with the French words but still sounded beautiful, it was hard for Alfred not to kiss Arthur's forehead, when the song ended, Arthur separated himself from Alfred.

"See? You weren't so bad!" Arthur smiled at his master and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"You sure?" Alfred asked, sitting on the bed.

"I bet my life you will do perfectly." Arthur smiled and quietly exited the room.

Alfred threw his head back and though. "It's going to be so hard to hate that guy."

* * *

Ivan waited quietly inside the car as he waited for Matthew, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur, the Russian was texting his boyfriend, wishing that his employers would come sooner, they were having a fight, and Ivan hated to fight with his boyfriend, he threw his phone back and grabbed his head on confusion.

"Why so mad, Ivan?" His Canadian employer asked from the back seat.

"Oh Mr. Williams, you were there?" Ivan blushed, he didn't like showing his personal problems with people. "Just Yao and some non sense."

"What the fuck are you doing here,Mr. Braginski, go talk to your boyfriend! I'll talk to Gilbert and he'll drive us, go fix your problems."

Matt's kindness never stopped surprising people, Ivan just nodded and ran into the house.

"You've got to stop being so nice, Matthieu." Francis said, kissing Matt's forehead as he stepped into the car.

"He deserves to fix things with Yao, doesn't he?"

"I agree with my brother, Ivan has worked efficiently for us, if he wants to solve his problems with Yao, let him do it." Alfred got into the car with Arthur following him.

Arthur fixed his tail coat and shifted in his seat, he hated wearing tuxedos so much, he had always been a punk, but due to the family's bussines, he had to be a butler, he couldn't be a rock star.

Alfred constantly looked out of the window, trying to figure out how his first ball would be like, he'd been to lots of parties, he also remembered how beautiful Vermont was during the night, he also wondered if he'd get the chance to dance with Arthur during the dance, but he quickly shook that thought off, it is considered social suicide to show any kindness to your butler in public.

It wasn't long before they were in the middle of Montpelier( Vermont's Capital), Alfred smiled widely as he looked at the big house, Mr. Jefferson's house.

"This place leaves me awestruck every time." Francis said, looking at the splendid house.

The ball was boring, no one wanted to dance with Alfred, the ones who did were girls with dresses too inappropriate, Alfred just wanted to dance with one person in the whole room, Arthur, there had been something that captivated him about the Englishman, the way he moved to the beat of the music, but he was dancing serving some drinks, Francis too, Matt was just playing and waiting for the time to fly by, the German man, or Prussian, Gilbert, was currently flirting heavily with everyone at the ball, children, dogs, woman, men, his own mother over the phone.

Then he saw him, the boy who had ruined his life forever, the boy who was also his first time, who left his heart shattered and burned to pieces, the boy who left him for an Polish faggot Toris Laurinaitis, an Lithuanian kid who had stolen his heart two years ago.

"Alfred?" The Lithuanian recognized him, next to him was Felisk, the reason they broke up in the first place. "Nice to see you in such a place!"

Alfred bit the inside of his mouth, first Davie, now this, could his life get any worse, he didn't want to cry in front of him though, he just clenched his fist together and held a smile.

"My young master!" Arthur interrupted, noticing the hard time Alfred was having. "Sir, your father has called, he wants you in the house immideatly."

Alfred knew he was lying, but he still followed along, excusing himself and walking along with his brother and two butlers.

"Thank you, Art." Alfred blushed. "How'd you know I had to get out of there?"

"No worries, Al- I mean my lord, I am here to serve you." Arthur opened the door of the car for Alfred to step in. "I am simply one hell of a butler."


	4. Chapter 4

**_So guys tell me how I could make this story better, promps maybe?_**

* * *

Again that awful dream, Arthur woke up with sweat running over his neck, the British flag shirt clinging to his shoulders, he gasped, wanting air to fill his lungs again, that heinous dream had haunted him yet again, the dream from the day that Peter... he didn't even want to remember about it, about the way Allistor left, about the way his brothers looked at him that faithful day, about the fact that he was the one to blame, he looked at his pocket watch 5:30 AM, ten more minutes, and he would have to resume to his daily basis activities: pampering Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur had always wished to become someone, to go to college, but of course, he had to carry the Kirkland's reputation, and become a damned butler.

He put on his clothes quietly, trying to not disturb Francis, the Frenchman still had nine more minutes to go, he didn't want to wake him up. Arthur's skin was covered in sweat, but he wouldn't be able to take a shower until it was time for the staff to.

The blonde opened the door to head to the garden, where he was going to smoke a cigarette, he wasn't big on smoking, but the time called for it, he needed to get his mind off the melancholic nightmares.

He huffed out smoke as the dark sky dissolved it, Arthur sighed heavily, he was way too young to be under all that stress, the blonde carefully took the cigarette away from his lips, looked into the vastness of the Jones' garden, and held back a tear.

Arthur walked quietly over the garden, watching the vastness of the Chicory Flowers that he wouldn't even dare to stomp, they all smelled wonderful, his eyes drifted to a small segment which was decorated with red roses, like the ones he would bring to his mother's grave after she died, like the ones his father would grow on the back garden, but due to the climate in England, they would never grow beautifully, but now seeing them in front of his eyes, real roses, he held back the urge to grab one of them.

"Looking at the flowers, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred's voice boomed over the peaceful quiet of the morning, Arthur held back a grunt, the bastard had bothered him again.

"Yes, sir," Arthur huffed out some smoke from his cigarette, and stomped it in the ground, trying not to sound pissed off that the American had ruined his free time. "I love looking at the flowers."

Alfred crouched down, and carefully took out a rose, some thorns stabbing his skin as he did so.

"Here." Alfred blushed, fortunately, Arthur was too busy lighting himself a cigarette. "I owed it to you anyway, for taking me out of the party when I desperately needed it."

Arthur smiled, his chest filled with a good, queasy feeling- not love- but happiness, he'd never held a real flower so close to his heart, they'd all been made out of plastic, now there was this rose so close to his hand. "Thanks a lot, Alfred."

Alfred really was grateful towards Arthur, the butler had saved his reputation, with all the drinks Alfred had had at the ball, he'd probably beg Toris to come back to him, embarrassing the whole family business. He'd never felt such gratefulness to anyone on the staff but Ivan.

Arthur huffed out some smoke, looking at his pocket watch, only five more minutes before his job as butler started.

Alfred looked at the way the cigarette departed from Arthur's beautiful- terribly so- lips, and smoke covered his face, "Can I have one?"

Arthur shrugged, he was supposed to comply with his master's orders, he took out a cigarette, lit it, and handed it to Alfred.

"Do you have any experience smoking?" Arthur asked curiously, he wasn't much of a smoker himself, but he doubted that Alfred were one, with his perfect white teeth, his nails weren't yellow, and nothing in his voice gave away that he would be used to the casual cigarette.

"No," Alfred smiled, and broke into a fit of coughing. "But there's a first time for everything."

Arthur shook his head, the taller blond couldn't stop surprising the Englishman, the American had been a brat for the last week, and now he was being nice and cuddly? No way.

Before he knew, it was time for him to go back to being a shitty butler, he threw his cigarette to the ground, stomped on it, and secured the packet on his back pocket.

"You know, Arthur, I like you as a person." Alfred inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, and then let it out in front of the butler's face. "But you're a shitty butler, trust me, darlin', you won't be here for much longer."

Alfred walked quietly towards the house, if Arthur hadn't been so _hard_ , he would've cursed.

The blood from his head went down to his other head when Alfred said 'darlin' in that lovable Southern accent, that must be it, he had a Southern accent kink after all, but he quickly bit back his unholy thoughts, he looked down at his crotch, which was getting hard, he shook his head.

Arthur walked towards the house, slightly limping, thinking of stuff that would make his boner go away, he thought and thought until finally deciding to think about Francis, and his crotch went back to normal.

It had always been easy for him to keep his arousal to himself, but the Southern accent had thrown him off, he quietly entered the house, and then found the bathroom.

But then he shook his head, " _No way I'm going to jerk off to that brat_." and headed back to the living room.

Even thought he tried to keep those unholy thoughts away, they were haunting him, breathing down his neck, he bit his lips as he served the family their breakfast, trying really hard not to spill their orange juice all over the table, Matthew and Alfred talked about random, trivial stuff, and even if Alfred wasn't talking in that lovely- more like sexy- Southern accent which turned Arthur on like a light switch, he still had that sexy Northern accent which rolled his name perfectly. Not only that, but Alfred was wearing a suit, other of Arthur's fetish.

"Mr. Kirkland, I think that's enough orange juice," Mrs. Jones chuckled slightly, "We're not going to die of scurvy from just one day at work."

Arthur lifted the container with a blush spreading across his face, he had been embarrassed in front of the whole family because of his _situation_ , he grunted to himself, and went back to the kitchen.

"Having a little problem over there, Arthur?" Kiku Honda, the chef, asked.

Arthur just blushed, "I guess so."

Kiku smiled brightly, wiping his hands on a cloth, "Do you, by any chance, know how to cook?" The Japanese man asked, moving towards the fridge.

Arthur remembered how in his first year in the butler education center he was almost kicked out for 'poisoning' the food, he wasn't going to lie, he was a bad cook, he couldn't differentiate between salt and sugar, in England he used to live off scones, and Francis is far more of a better cook than Arthur is. "No."

Kiku nodded, taking in the information, "Then call , I think I'll need his help."

Arthur nods and walks towards the room they share, the Frenchman was nowhere near there, then Arthur took a wild guess, and entered Matthew's room, there was the French guy, sleeping on the bed, his torso totally naked for Arthur to see, the sheets clung to his hips as he snored.

Arthur shook his head in disapproval, he prayed that no one would ever find him like that. "Wake up, you tit!"

Francis launched from the bed as he heard the Englishman's voice, shaking and sweating.

"vas te faire encule." Francis half yelled, covering himself with the covers as he lazily looked for his boxers.

'I will never understand you." Arthur sighed, leaning against the wall. "Imagine if I had been Mrs. Jones."

"I would've flipped you off." Francis confesses, finally getting into his tuxedo.

Arthur facepalmed, walking out of the room, and after taking three steps, he meets Alfred.

"What were you doing in my brother's bedroom, Sir Arthur?" Alfred looks at him with a menacing look. "When you know that Mr. Bonnefoy is his butler, and you don't have any business to do in his room."

Arthur couldn't tell Alfred that his brother's butler and his brother are banging, that would fuck up his little brother, so Arthur just passes a hand through his beautiful blond hair, looks up at Alfred, and says "I was looking for Maple syrup, we need some for the pancakes, and Kiku told me Mr. Williams has a supply of Maple Syrup hidden in his room.

"Makes sense." Alfred yawns, walking backwards.

Arthur sighs, and leans against the wall. Just when he was about to let another sigh in relief, Francis comes out of the room.

His pants were poorly straightened, his hair was disheveled, and his lips were swollen. Alfred looks at both Francis and Arthur, who had come out of the same room, it wasn't hard to put one and one together. Alfred's eyebrows went up.

"So you were looking for Maple Syrup." Alfred says teasingly, looking back at the butlers.

Arthur takes time to process what his master meant, then it clicks in his head. "Oh God, no, we were not-"

"Arthur, I don't care, I just rather have you tell Elizaveta that she needs to clean Matthew's room, and maybe even burn the sheets." Alfred muffles out, turning around, his back facing the butlers. "By the way, Arthur, you can have the day off today, I'm going to spend the day with Ivan. "

* * *

Alfred bumped his head against the cold window that reflected the beautiful fields of West Virginia, still in his mind, pictures of Arthur and Francis doing the do-doers filled his head, with Arthur under Francis, moaning and swearing with that beautiful British mouth, telling Francis to fuck him harder, Francis' name slipping from his throat, with Francis doing the same but in French, somewhere along the way Francis became Alfred, Alfred imagined himself on top of Arthur, biting onto his white skin, leaving marks.

Ivan looked back, seeing how much Alfred was sweating, the way his face was red. Ivan just chuckled.

"Sir Alfred, I think you should get your mind out of the gutter, we are almost there, and I don't think you wanna go in there with your _situation"_ Ivan has dealt with those kind of situations before, when he started going out with Yao, the sex was non-stop, and Alfred respected that, so he would tell him when the Moscow Kremlin was up.

Ivan and Alfred fuck heavy with each other.

Ivan opened the door for Alfred, letting the American come out, they looked at the beautiful mansion in Boston, the outside of the house was yellow, with the roof being red, it was a beautiful place, the garden wasn't as big as the Jones'.

"Блядь. , are you sure you want to go in?" Ivan asked, walking behind the shorter man.

"Yes, Ivan, I do want to go in, I don't always have to run away from stuff, I almost made a fool of myself the other day, besides, we need to make this deal." Alfred speaks coldly, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his bomber jacket.

Ivan knocks on the door. After a while, the owner appears.

"Alfred, Ivan, so nice to see you again." Toris, the Lithuanian guy who stomped Alfred's heart greets them with a heartwarming smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred sat uncomfortably in Toris' living room, shifting in the sofa from time to time, the last time he had been in that sofa, Toris was trying to take off his shirt. Now, he was telling Alfred about merging their businesses, which Alfred was not happy about, at all, that's why he had brought Ivan along, because he knew after this meeting that he was going to cry his heart out, and he didn't want to show Arthur that he had a weaknesses, and that weakness was that he couldn't forget his past.

"Absolutely no." Alfred sipped his coffee, which he didn't enjoy because it didn't have the amount of cream he had wanted. "Ivan, you speak Lithuanian, right? Tell this dude that I don't want anything to do with him, since he does not seem to understand when I speak English."

Ivan cleared his throat as if to start translating, but Toris stops him, he clearly looked maddened. "Stop being childish, everything between us is over, don't you get it?"

Alfred winced in his seat, looking at Toris with murderous eyes. "You were the one that told me you did not want to see me anymore after the break-up, and now you're begging me to combine the businesses, this makes me think that we only had a relationship in the first place because you wanted our fortune."

"That's not true!" Toris tried to cover himself. "You damn well know that not true, if you're here to argue, I ask you to leave this building and forget the offer."

" The only reason I came in the first place was because your pathetic boyfriend begged me." Alfred smiled cockily. "You know you're going bankrupt, joining our company would save your ass a little bit, but as you said yourself, 'so long.'" Alfred stood up, and shook his hand for Ivan to follow him, leaving a sobbing Toris behind.

Alfred was falling apart on the inside, the last time the two of them had been in that room and the words 'so long' were said, the American had been the one left on tears. Ivan walked alongside Alfred, taking glances at the face of his boss, to see if he was going to crack. Ivan knew exactly when Alfred needed the most comfort, but at that moment, Alfred was like a blank sheet to Ivan, and the Russian was perplexed at this.

"Ivan, it's funny." Alfred laughed with melancholy, staring at the car, to then direct his eyes to the sky, that looked like it was about to rain. "The coffee was awful, I thought Toris knew how I liked my coffee, with a lot of cream and sugar, and the taste of coffee not be so strong, but still be there."

Ivan diverted his eyes from the driver's seat to the back seat once Alfred got onto the car, "Sir, I noticed nothing different about the coffee, I remember it to be exactly like the one he used to make before the break up."

Alfred meditated about it for a couple of minutes , Toris' coffee used to be the best thing in the world, now it tasted like dirt with water, but to Ivan, who had drank the coffee before, it still tasted the same. Alfred also noticed, that the tears that welled in his blue eyes would not go away, even though he didn't feel sad at all, maybe it was for the way Toris seemed to hesitate to say that no, that he had not been with Alfred just because of money, but it seemed like the truth.

Alfred stayed quiet, so quiet Ivan thought he was driving a Hearse, the American's expression had always been so cheery, but now it was just gloomy, his blue eyes had changed to an indigo color. Ivan had been so foolish to tell Alfred that the Lithuanian had called, of course Alfred would want to go, to show he was the bigger person, and only to get his heart shattered to smithereens, Ivan cursed that damned Toris, now Alfred was going to take it out on someone, and luckily for him, after he dropped off Alfred at the mansion, he and Yao had the day off, that meant the only people Alfred could release his anger with would be Francis, Kiku, Gilbert, and... Arthur. Arthur being the most likely to get harassed by Alfred's anger.

Ivan gulped at the thought of how Alfred would treat Arthur, of course, his young master was kind, and tried not to be too harsh when mad, but now that he had made it clear that he disliked the British man with a passion, what was going to stop the American from beating up Arthur, who was clearly smaller, weaker, and defenseless.

Alfred cracked his knuckles, the cracking was so loud it could be heard even with the thunderstorm raging outside. "Ivan, can you go any quicker, forget traffic laws, I'll pay for the tickets."

"I cannot do that, Mr. Jones, the car is going at top speed, we'll be at home faster than you can eat a hamburger. Ivan said, taking a shortcut to the house, he estimated that they'd be there 5 minutes top.

They arrived to the mansion in three minutes, Alfred left the car, stomping the door of the back seat, Ivan flinched, and called Yao to come out quick, so they could leave quickly.

Alfred entered the mansion with anger, storming towards his mother's room, where she rested, watching a chick film on the gigantic TV, she opened her eyes wide when she noticed Alfred, his eyes were opened in a terrific way, his wicked smile sent goosebumps down her bony back. "Alfred ,dear, what is the problem?"

"Arthur, mother, where is Arthur?" Alfred asked, saying each word coldly.

" Arthur is in the butler's room, you gave him the day off after all."

Alfred closed the door and sprinted towards the butler's room, there is no saying what was going on his head at moment, he just knew he had to go to Arthur, he didn't know why, didn't he hate the guy? Why did he suddenly want to go him? Alfred just knew that his feet were moving on their own, not even noticing that Alfred's mind was telling them to stop, to turn around and head towards his own room, to take out his frustration on a pillow.

"Open." Alfred said coldly and loudly in front of Arthur's door. The butler opened, the Englishman was wearing a white tank top that stuck to his wet body, which meant he had just taken a bath, he was wearing nothing less than something that vaguely resembled booty shorts, was a butler allowed to wear that?

"What is it you want, Young Master?" Arthur asked with his monotonous butler tone.

"Let me in." Alfred ordered, at first Arthur hesitated, but he knew that Alfred basically owned the house, so he let the younger but taller man in.

Arthur looked at Alfred, cocking his head, and this action caused his sleeve to roll to the side, showing his porcelain shoulder, which in that moment, looked appetizing to Alfred. Without notice, Alfred pinned Arthur against the wall, biting the revealed skin, Arthur was soon trying to push his master away, in the paper he had signed, it clearly said that the bosses couldn't take sexual advantage of him, but Alfred didn't as much as flinched, but kept licking and sucking on the skin, until the skin was no longer white but purple.

Alfred kissed his way towards Arthur's mouth, but in his way, he tasted something salty, noticing this, he lifted his head and looked at the shorter man, Arthur had his head against the wall, he was crying and clenching his eyes, biting his lower lip, Alfred took a second to take this in. Of course he hated the man, but he was not going to rape him.

"Don't do anything else, please." Arthur fell to the floor, putting his hands together and crying. " I'll leave this job, please, don't rape me."

Alfred's eyes widened, tears coming from them, he had not noticed that Arthur was a person, and it didn't matter how fucked up his mood was, he shouldn't take it out on people who had nothing to do with the issue, he looked at the blonde, whose tears were staining the carpet, his slender spine was shaking, and his sobs made Alfred's heart ache.

Alfred fell to the floor, and hugged Arthur, Arthur stiffened at the touch, the American petted Arthur's back, telling him to let it all out. "I'm so sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to, please, don't leave."

Arthur kept sobbing, but still listened to Alfred's words.

"I just came back from Toris' place, it was harsh, he basically confessed that he had been with me just because of the money." Alfred said between tears. "I was blinded by anger, so I lashed out on you, you didn't do anything, it was my own foolish action."

"Mr. Jones," Arthur looked up and hugged Alfred tight. "It hurts."

Alfred looked over to Arthur's shoulder, it was bleeding, his teeth were marked into the skin, it was purple with blood spilling from some holes. Alfred covered his mouth with his hand, sobbing harder, this was not something a human would do, it was a monster's actions.

Alfred looked in the butler's bathroom and found the first aid's kit, he took out alcohol and big band aids, he added some alcohol to a q-tip and dabbed it in the butler's shoulder, who winced at this and grabbed a fistful of carpet, Alfred removed the q-tip and laid a big band aid on top of it. " If you feel it becoming worse, please tell me and we'll go to the hospital."

"Of course, Mr. Jones, young sir." Arthur looked down, playing with his hands nervously. "Thank you."

Alfred's shoulders dropped, and he looked at Arthur, lifted his chin and looked directly at the green, puffy eyes. "No, don't say thank you, you don't owe me anything."

"Once again, Arthur." Alfred gave Arthur a sad smile. " I'm sorry."

As Alfred left the room, one thought roamed his head.

 _Maybe this guy isn't so bad._

* * *

Alfred went to his room, and couldn't even look at himself in the mirror, he could not believe he had almost raped Arthur because... because he was angry, that was not an excuse, the image of Arthur's shoulder bleeding kept hitting him like a vending machine being thrown at his head, he had looked so defenseless, Alfred wondered when he had become such a monster, how Arthur cried and begged him to stop.

Arthur's skin was as creamy as Alfred had imagined it to be, it tasted like vanilla, and other mixes he could not decipher, he could not ignore the fact that the butler was indeed good looking, but as good looking as he was, he was not going to rape him. How painfully beautiful the blonde had looked, cocking his head, that innocent sleeve slipping form his shoulder was enough to drive Alfred insane.

Alfred had to admit that he was more than turned on by the time he had reached that he reached his room, he went straight to his room, and masturbated to the thought of Arthur, but this time Arthur wasn't crying, he was moaning, and scratching Alfred's back. Alfred was grabbed into Arthur hell and he could not come back.

Some time later, Matthew entered Alfred's room and sat by the bed, Alfred was looking outside the window, trying to ignore Matthew and just watch the rain fall.

" Alfred," Matthew passed a hand through his brother's dirty blonde hair. "Francis told me."

Alfred stiffened and he sobbed, there were still some tears in his eyes. " I didn't mean to. Is Arthur OK?"

"He's traumatized. " Matthew sighed. " Alfred, he has a huge mark, it can be seen even if he has that band aid on."

"I didn't want to..." Alfred wiped his tears away with his pillow." I didn't want to take advantage of him."

"Francis said that he won't leave the job, that he was used to being treated rough." Matthew said with sadness in his voice. "Alfred, you fucked up big time."

"How can I make it up to Arthur?" Alfred asked, with the innocence of a child.

"Alfred, you just undressed Arthur of his morals, he didn't hit you nor yelled because he was told to oblige to his master's commands, fucked up as they were. " The Canadian explained. "Arthur has never been with anyone in any way before, and now you made him go through that."

Alfred knew no amount of money would make Arthur forget how heinously he had been treated by Alfred.

Alfred thought about it a lot, he could not possibly face the Englishman after this, Arthur would hate him, and he would be right to. Alfred was taken aback by a knock on the door, Matthew opened the door, a man entered, a man the two of them recognized, the Englishman himself, Arthur, the slender man sat in the floor, now wearing his butler uniform and with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"May I please have a word with you, Mr. Jones?" Arthur asked with his default boring voice.

As if on cue, Matthew left the room.

"I'm willing to forget about the previous accident," Arthur said, handing Alfred one of the cups of coffee he was holding. "I just want a favor from your part."

"Anything." Alfred said with determination. "Ask me to do anything."

"I need you to drive me to Illinois." Arthur said, some hope in his voice.

"Consider it done." Alfred said as if a drive from West Virginia to Illinois was like a walk to the park. "But my debt isn't paid with that, ask me whatever you want."

Arthur nodded and excused himself, but Alfred stopped him before leaving the room, Arthur looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"This coffee, it's perfect, it has the perfect amount of cream."

* * *

 **Is anyone insterested in being this story's beta reader?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter contains Dennor and Sufin.** _

* * *

_Arthur's dreams repeated that horrid scene, his brothers sat in the dimly lit living room, all looking down, and as the words left Allistor's mouth, Arthur's world crashed down into his shoulders, he once believed himself to be Atlas, holding the sky that was their family together, now it all crumbled to pieces before his very own eyes._

 _"You must be really fucking proud." Kyle spoke, each word coated in a vile tone. "Thanks to you being a pothead, Peter was shipped off to some orphanage, you're lucky they didn't take any of us."_

 _Peter. The poor little child had been taken away by the law, he was only 10, what would he do in an orphanage? No one would like a grown boy, and Arthur could not get him back, he did not have that kind of money, not even all of them raising money for a year could pay half of the money that adopting costs._

 _When had it come to this? Why did Arthur have to be so irresponsible? Why couldn't he have just drink when he had reached home? Why was he not crying and begging his brothers to stay, that he would find a way to make it all click back together?_

 _All those questions sped through his mind as his brothers yelled and picked up their stuff, they could not handle their alcoholic brother anymore, the only reason they had stayed together was because of Peter, and with him gone, the beautiful jigsaw puzzle they had one formed was now missing its most beautiful and priced piece, the one that made the other ones fit perfectly._

 _After Arthur had been stripped of his pride, happiness, and almost everything that would have made him seem like a person, he turned to the only possibility that was left for him ; being a butler._

 _The idea of serving some douche bag didn't please him the least, but he knew how much money butlers gained, and he was sure that he could maybe adopt Peter, and go back to being a family again. As he grew as a butler, so did the amount of information he was gathering about his youngest brother, all he knew was that Peter lived with a homosexual rich family, the Oxenstiernas, one of his closets friends, Matthias Køhler, worked as their butler alongside Lukas Bondevik, another close friend of Arthur's, they all lived happily in the state Illinois._

 _So imagine Arthur's happiness when he got a job all the way in West Virginia.  
_

* * *

"For breakfast we have pancakes served with maple syrup imported from the best plantation in Ontario, Canada."Arthur laid every dish out in front of Alfred, sounding as if he were a waiter. "Bacon made from pigs raised in your family farm, orange juice from oranges shipped from Florida, and lastly a food inspired by my country of origin, chocolate eclairs."

Alfred stared at the food in front of him as one who has never eaten would. "This looks awesome, did you cook this?"

"I could never even get as close as to even pour the maple syrups as perfectly and dexterously as the chefs in this manor have, my lord." The butler explained, adjusting his sleeve buttons as he glared at the ubiquitous food in front of him, wondering how the American could eat so much.

"Tell me about my schedule today." The American said, a mouthful of food still in his mouth.

Arthur opened the black agenda he took everywhere, looking at his master's schedule, the page was blank. Not a meeting, not even a date or a meetup for coffee, something he rarely came across when talking about the American, who was the busiest person on the planet.

"Totally free." Arthur said, closing the agenda.

Alfred finished his breakfast with adoration towards the food, got dressed in a formal attire, grabbed the keys to his sports car, one that even though he had bought it a year ago, it still smelled like new car. The Briton observed the American do everything with amusement, he had figured that if the American's schedule was free, he would spend the day at home or something of that sort.

"Get in Art, we're going to Illinois!" Alfred yelled as he opened the driver's door. Arthur walked towards the car, which he was sure had costed more than his services, which were pretty damn expensive.

"Now, my lord?" Arthur asked, it had been a week since he had asked the younger man to take him to the state, he had thought that Alfred had refused and was not going to fulfill his side of the deal.

The American locked the door once Arthur had stepped into the sport's car, and turned on the radio, blasting horrible country music through the loud speakers, which were making Arthur's head want to leave the rest of his body. "Sure, I don't have anything to do, and besides, I love Springfield."

Arthur rested his head against the window as Alfred stepped on the accelerator and left the manor, going onto the highway from West Virginia to Ohio, Arthur was still getting accustomed to being in the left side of the road while being on the passenger seat. "How long will it take until we reach Illinois?"

"Eight hours, dude." Alfred said, passing a hand through his perfectly combed blond hair.

The butler's eyes almost left their sockets when Alfred opened his mouth, eight hours was way too much time to be on the road, the Jones' would be outraged about finding out they had been away form the State for a whole day. " Are you sure your parents agree with this?"

"Dude, chill." Alfred said as he sped up to get to speed limit. " My parents are in Florida with Matt and Francis solving some matters with the Italian's brother, who happens to be a nicer version of the one we met."

Arthur left out a sigh and went back to staring out of the window, watching different cars speed by, every once in a while a kid would pull down their window and flip the bird at him and Arthur would reply with a chain of curses which could not be understood at the velocity that the vehicle was moving.

"Dude, not cool, don't say stuff like that to kids." Alfred laughed while speeding a little bit past the speed limit and getting in front of the kid's car, which earned him a honk from the car.

Arthur huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Not my fault his parents didn't teach him any manners."

Alfred chuckled and changed the station to one that usually played pop songs that he usually enjoyed, specially the ones that had rap in them, no one knew, but Alfred was a big fan of rap, singing in the car was something that was not foreign to him and he didn't know why, but with Arthur there, he didn't dare sing, maybe it was because he didn't know if it would bother the Englishman or because he would embarrass himself in front of his butler. For a whole hour, none of them spoke, Arthur just looked out of the window and sometimes he moved his legs to the beat of the song, something that Alfred found extremely distracting, they had entered the state of Ohio not so long ago, which made Alfred whine a little bit because he had never seen Columbus before, and Columbus wasn't part of their journey.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred asked after 30 more minutes of unstopped driving.

Arthur just nodded, waking up from what seemed to be a really good nap. His golden hair was disheveled and sticking out everywhere, the sides of his mouth were full of saliva, and his rosy lips were shiny from the saliva, making Arthur look like the most attractive person in the whole damn world. Alfred gulped loudly while watching the Brit fix himself. " Where do you feel like eating?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Wherever you feel like eating, as long as it's a healthy place to suit your diet, sir."

"So, no McDonald's?" Alfred asked with a gloomy face.

"Of course not McDonald's." Arthur groaned and stared at himself in the mirror of the car, fixing his hair. He had yet to find out how the American could digest such food when his chef could easily prepare him a meal worthy of a god at home, it surprised the butler how arrogant his master was about everything, and he knew he was stepping into hot ground whenever he insulted the American in any way, he knew very well that Alfred's attitude was that of a ten year old child.

After what seemed like years, they arrived at a Wendy's, which Alfred thought to be the healthiest fast food place around, he pulled into the drive thru, which was surprisingly empty.

"Hello, Welcome to Wendy's, how may I help you?" The lady asked with a monotone tone.

"Yeah hello, I would like five JR. Bacon Cheeseburgers, 7 large fries, a large lemonade, 8 packages of nuggets, and a chocolate frosty." Alfred said with a childish smile on his face while Arthur's eyes were open wide at the order. "Hey, Art, what do you want?"

"Just a Grilled Chicken Wrap and Water." Arthur said, blushing at how small his order seemed next to the American's.

"Will that be all?" The lady replied, and after they said yes, she told them to pull out to the first window.

When the lady asked for Alfred's credit car, Arthur handed him his, causing Alfred to open his eyes wide and hand it back to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm paying." Arthur replied, handing Alfred the card.

"No, you're not." Alfred took out his card, "I ordered a lot of stuff, and besides, this trip's on me."

Arthur blushed as he put back his card in his wallet. Alfred drove up to the second window, where the lady handed him close to five bags full of food.

"You can't eat all of that!" Arthur exclaimed as he saw Alfred take two hamburgers, 3 packets of fries, and one of chicken nuggets and begin eating."It will be unhealthy for you, Master."

"This is nothing, Kirkland." Alfred said as he bit into the cheeseburger.

Arthur started eating his chicken wrap, which was surprisingly delicious for being American food, when Arthur was halfway trough the wrap, Alfred was already in his second packet of fries, and Arthur wondered just how the American managed to stay in shape. After ten minutes, Alfred seemed to be full and started the car, going back into the highway which would take them to Indiana.

The car was fairly quiet for a considerable amount of time, and Arthur was having a great nap when he heard his favourite song play in the radio, causing him to start signing the words of the song softly, hoping that Alfred would ignore it.

 _'I'm thinking about,'_ Alfred sang to loudly, keeping his voice soft as to not ruin the beautiful song.

' _How people fall in love in mysterious ways_.' Arthur started singing along with Alfred, surprising the younger male.

Arthur's voice was beautiful, so beautiful that midway through the song Alfred stopped singing and just stared at Arthur as he sang, the words came from his lips oh so perfectly, the way he closed his eyes to really get into a part of the song was celestial, and Alfred's favourite part had to be when the Englishman glared into his eyes with a smile and sang ' _Maybe we find love right where we are.'_

Alfred's face reddened to the point that his ears felt like they were going to become independent from the rest of his face. Who on Earth gave Arthur the right to be so fucking adorable and yet so awkwardly sexy? Alfred had tried to keep those thoughts away, after all, he had told himself that he was going to make the Briton's work a hell on Earth, but after a month and some weeks, Alfred wasn't so sure anymore, sure, Davie had died, and that was horrible, but it wasn't heroic of him to blame it on the British butler, he was just doing what he had gone to school for.

"You bloody git!" The Briton yelled as he jerked the steering wheel right, seeing as they were just about to crash against a car.

Alfred's glasses fell out of his face as he tried to regain control of the wheel, while he had been absorbed by Arthur's singing he had lost control of the road and had almost crashed into another car, had it not been for Arthur, they'd both probably be dead.

"Oh shit, Art, I'm sorry." Alfred said, trying to regain his breath as he put his glasses back on and kept driving.

Arthur was gripping his shirt with white knuckles, trying to catch his breath after a near-death experience. "It's fine." He struggled to say through his rigged breath.

Alfred just nodded and kept driving, not once moving his eyes from the road except when he occasionally glanced at the sleeping Arthur next to him. He had to admit that being with Arthur made the road trip so serene, but something was nagging at him since the day Arthur had asked him to go to Illinois.

 _Why Illinois?_

Sure, Illionis had a lot of beautiful places to visit, but he didn't see Arthur as the tourist type, something must be wrong, and he really wanted to confront his butler about it. He didn't dare say anything until they had reached Illinois, and after some time of overthinking from Alfred's side, they reached a sign that read "Welcome to Illionis, the land of Lincoln, from the People of Illinois."

Alfred gently poked his butler's side to wake him up, which caused the Briton to whine but wake up nonetheless. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah." The cheery American said, pointing to the Welcome sign. "Now, where in Illinois are we going?"

Arthur fiddled with his gloves, looking down as his hands, and then directed his sight towards Alfred's cerulean eyes. " Do you know the Oxenstierna family, sir?"

Alfred's eyes widened to an inhuman size as he stared at his employee. He had heard of Berwald Oxenstierna millions of times before, he owned a very successful building company and was from Sweden, and last but not least, the man was the scariest person on Earth.

Alfred had heard a lot of rumors about Oxenstierna, most of them were about how good he was at building and others were about how he could intimidate anyone just by looking at them, and this scared the American, if he had known they would be going to see Oxenstierna, he would've brought Ivan with them.

He gulped loudly, nodded, and drove carefully towards the residence. Once they were outside the beautiful house which probably was built by Berwald himself, Alfred tilted his head in order to stare at Arthur, who was fiddling with his nails. "Do they know we're coming?"

Arthur gave him a reassuring nod. Alfred sighed and pulled into the driveway, reminding himself that Oxenstierna was extremely jealous when it came to his 'wife', who was actually a Finnish man. Alfred and Arthur walked towards the door and knocked.

After hearing some yelling in a foreign language from the other side of the door, someone opened. A man with a stoic expression, short hair with a cross pin adorning it, and beautiful purple eyes opened the door. "Hei, Arthur."

"Nice to see you, Lukas." Arthur extended his hand professionally, and Lukas shook it, not once the default stoic expression leaving his face.

Lukas shifted his vision towards Alfred, and bowed, making the American blush. "Welcome to the Oxenstierna residency, , we are delighted to make your acquaintance."

Alfred noticed the accent instantly, Norwegian. Alfred coughed into his palm and smiled brightly, "Thanks a lot, Mr..." He glared at Arthur for some insight in the boy's name.

"Bondevik."

"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Bondevik." Alfred smiled as he waved at the Norwegian.

The man walked them towards the living room, where there was plenty of tea, coffee and sweets that would last Alfred at least a week. The living room was cozy and reminded Alfred about the times when he and Matthew would visit Sweden.

"Luke, babe, are the guests here yet?" Asked an obnoxious voice from what seemed to be the kitchen.

Lukas sighed loudly and rubbed his temple, whispering to himself in Norwegian before entering the kitchen and pinching the owner of the voice in the cheek. "Matthias Køhler, do not call me babe again when we're working."

Matthias whined as Lukas slowly left go of his cheek. "But _min kærlighed,_ do you perhaps prefer being called _b_ _æ?"_

Lukas dragged his partner/boyfriend/ God knows what into the living room where Alfred and his butler were having a civilized chat about which was better, tea or coffee, of course civilized is dragging it too far since they were almost yelling, defending their own beverage.

"Hello, I am Matthias Køhler. "A slightly taller blond man presented himself, his spiky blond hair grabbing almost all the attention, his childish blue eyes expressed nothing but happiness and innocence, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie, which somehow complimented him."Butler and 's personal assistant."

Alfred grabbed the boy's hand and shook it, surprised by how firm and professional the obnoxious butler's grip was, Matthias, however, instead of shaking Arthur's hand like Alfred had expected him to, the Scandinavian had pulled Arthur from his seat and wrapped his hands around the boy in a tight hug, said hug was quickly interrupted by Lukas' coughs.

"What's wrong, _min skat_? Are you jealous?" The Danish man hugged the Norwegian, kissing the top of the shorter man's head, causing Arthur to screech internally, just what kind of manners had Matthias been taught while he was on the academy? Alfred was just amused at the show of affection between the two employees.

"Matthias, not in front of guests." Lukas growled, pushing away from the Dane, who whined.

The Dane jumped like a puppy longing for affection, trying to get closer to the Norwegian. He knew what Lukas meant, a lot of Mr. Oxenstierna's visitors and working partners were homophobic, it was kinda weird since Berwald himself had a husband, but most of the visitors thought Tino was actually a woman, since he always wore a pink apron, was bubbly as a kitten, and Berwald had that weird tendency of calling him his wife, back to topic, Matthias was overly affectionate with his boyfriend, he had been in love with Lukas since he joined the Butler Academy, he considered himself lucky to be working in the same manor with him, and he totally despised the homophobic guests, they would humiliate them to no end, talk about the bible and sins, and sometimes even groping Lukas' ass when he wasn't looking and claiming that ' he probably enjoyed it'. Matthias remembered that guest, because he had carefully walked towards him, and with all the patience in the world, the Dane had punched the fuck out of him, he had been so infuriated, Berwald didn't do anything to stop him, he just sat down and drank from his tea as Tino kept going about how he saw the most adorable puppy in the adoption center, Matthias stopped when he noticed little Peter on the door. Needless to say no one ever dared touch Lukas when Matthias was around.

"Mr. Jones, are you homophobic?"

Lukas' eyes flew open as he heard his boyfriend speak, what was he doing? Was he going to ruin Arthur's only chance to see his little brother?

Alfred chuckled loudly, which made Arthur tighten his grip around his tea cup. "It's a little late for that." Alfred said with a smile as he dug into his pockets, taking out a set of keys which had a key chain of the American flag, but instead of red and white stripes, it had the colors of the rainbow. "I'm gay."

It didn't come to a surprise to Arthur, who already knew Alfred's preference. Matthias smiled and kissed Lukas tenderly, which made both the English butler and the American businessman look away while blushing at the sign of affection.

Lukas smirked and gripped the Dane's red tie until his knuckles turned white, and with a sensual tone, leaned in and whispered. " _La oss knulle, akkurat nå_."

Even if the two other man in the room didn't understand what the Norwegian said, Matthias did, for he started whispering 'Ja, ja, ja.' as they left towards a room, and neither of the English speakers needed to hear what had been said to know what was going to go down.

And as if right on cue, the door to the manor was opened, and from the door came all sorts of happy talk in Swedish and some in English.

"Mr. Kirkland." Tino glared at the Englishman with a smile as he sat down. "So nice to see you, I wouldn't have thought how much you resemble little Peter."

Alfred's gaze never left Arthur as tears started forming in the Briton's eyes. "Where is he?"

Alfred's attention only left Arthur when he felt a hand on his back, Mr. Oxenstierna's hand, he firmly grasped it and shook it, albeit he was crying on the inside, he was truly scary, more so than his acquaintances had described him. He had yet to decipher how innocent Tino had ended up with that cold, intimidating giant. "Hello, Mr. Oxenstierna, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Same." The man said in a thick Swedish accent, his glasses mirroring Alfred's scared expression which he calmed into a more stoic one.

The American suddenly noticed sobs coming from his right, he and the Oxenstierna couple looked at the source of the sob, Arthur was hugging a small kid, about twelve years give or take, the kid had a pair of matching big eyebrows and Arthur's hair style.

"Alfred, meet my brother." Arthur spoke trying to catch his breath. " Peter Kir-"

He was suddenly stopped, and as he looked around the room, his eyes lying on different pictures of Peter and the Oxenstierna's in the beach, snow-skating, with a dog in the park, in all of them, Peter was smiling, something Arthur never got to see while he lived with them. Arthur smiled as tears rolled down his emerald eyes, Alfred quickly placed his hand on top of his, stoking the Briton's thumb. "Peter Oxenstierna."

* * *

The song thinking out loud belongs to Ed Sheeran. Please do comment if you want to see more Hetalia couples make cameos in this story. I have already added Rochu, Spamano, Dennor, and Sufin. If you want to see another one, please comment.


End file.
